Sam animador, Blaine quarterback (BLAM WEEK 2014 Día 2)
by angellovercriss
Summary: Cambio de roles: Sam es el capitán de los animadores y Blaine el quarterback del equipo. Blaine pierde popularidad cuando Ryder, miembro del equipo, y Sam empiezan a salir juntos.


Para Blaine Anderson el status era algo importante, no hay nada como esa sensación de temor que tienen los demás cuando pasan a tu lado, o la de que todo el mundo te haga favores sin pedir nada a cambio. Se sentía bien en la cima de la pirámide del McKinley, pero siendo sincero, lo peor para Blaine era la soledad allí arriba. Bastantes "amigos" no significaban nada, por eso necesitaba una novia como fuera, una popular, lo suficiente para que su mandato solo se viera reforzado.

¿Y quiénes eran las más populares? Blaine se preguntaba.

Las animadoras, las esbeltas y guapas animadoras, con sus coletas mirando al cielo, al igual que sus traseros, Blaine se reía, el que inventó esas faldas era claramente un pervertido. Empezó a tomar su tiempo para examinar a todas y cada una de ellas, había bastantes morochas y rubias, muy bellas todas, y luego estaba el rubio que agitaba los pompones desganado.

-¡Eh! ¿Sabes quién es ese chico?- preguntó Blaine a Ryder una vez terminado el entrenamiento del día.

-¿Él…? Ah- Ryder parecía ido- es Sam, va conmigo al Glee Club- dijo como si quisiera que la tierra se lo tragase.

-¿Todavía sigues en eso? ¡Vamos, hombre!- le golpeó en el hombro-. Te he dicho mil veces que dejes esa tontería, solo llena de mierda tu popularidad.

-No me importa- Blaine notó el embobamiento de su amigo. Lo dejaría pasar, ahora se acercaría y pediría algunos teléfonos para probar con algunas candidatas.

Tras tres citas fallidas con unos bellezones en minifalda Blaine llegó a la conclusión de que tener novia no era lo difícil, prácticamente se le tiraban al cuello, eso lo sabía, lo difícil era encontrar a alguien con quien estar en la cima y que además no le hiciera sentir estúpido (las animadoras eran demasiado egocéntricas, solo le querían por los músculos, y se burlaban de él).

Pasaron semanas, notaba cómo se hacía cada vez más pequeño en los pasillos y en el campo y cómo Ryder Lynn se hacía con más poder, no tenía ni idea de cómo, su nombre estaba en cada conversación, Ryder esto, Ryder lo otro. ¿Qué había hecho Ryder?

-Al parecer está saliendo con el jefe de los animadores- le dijo un chico judío temblando mientras Blaine le apuntaba con el puño, intentaba sacar información como sea.

-¿El jefe? Pero Quinn…

-Mis fuentes dicen que Sam Evans ha sido nombrado por Sue Sylvester, al ser único chico que lleva tanto con ella.

-Oh…- soltó, enterándose por fin.

La verdad es que Blaine se imaginaba algo de Ryder, era raro, estaba en el coro, y el animador rubio… vamos, estaba en los animadores y le había visto animar y abrirse de piernas y gritar, era claramente gay. Decidió no entrometerse en esos asuntos, era su vida ¿pero solo por eso se había vuelto popular de la noche a la mañana? Pensaba que medio instituto era homófobo, a él le daba igual, Blaine no entendía nada.

Oh… Blaine comprobó porque todo el mundo aceptaba la relación entre el fornido y el rubio. En el partido que estaban jugando, después de que Ryder marcara se acercó a su chico, bajó la cabeza y le plantó un beso, a lo que sus amigas animadoras empezaron a soltar "Ohs" y "Ahs" con ternura, mientras los idiotas de sus novios pasaban de eso. Claro, si a sus novias les parecía tierno ellos no harían nada. Desde donde estaba Blaine, pudo ver que el rubio no estaba nada mal, diría que estaba en mejor forma física que él mismo.

Blaine parecía ya un cero a la izquierda para cuando quiso darse cuenta, la entrenadora nombró a Ryder quarterback y rebajó a Blaine, ya no sabía qué hacer. Mientras Ryder y Sam eran la pareja de moda.

Decidió que salir con Brittany sería una forma de darse un poco de foco, era guapa y graciosa pero no era suficiente, aún así se quedó con ella.

Resulta que Brittany y Sam eran mejores amigos y ella había planeado una cena de parejitas en Breadstixx, en la cual no se sintió demasiado a gusto. Supo más cosas de Sam, todas las chicas le envidiaban ahora porque estaba con Ryder, y a Ryder lo mismo con Sam, era como círculo vicioso. Blaine solo deseaba que hubiera alguien en el restaurante que viera que estaban en la mesa de los populares. Sam era bastante gracioso, le rió bastantes chistes, el chico no estaba nada mal, era bueno, pudo notar Blaine. Pero eso no le dejaba tranquilo, le había robado su lugar en el McKinley.

Sam era especial, se encontró hasta cómodo hablando con el de ojos azules, tenía una bonita cara, lograron cambiarse de asientos ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Estaba flirteando con Sam? ¿El novio de su amigo? Esa noche fue extraña, pensó que la comida italiana le había sentado mal.

El semestre siguiente se vio asistiendo a la misma clase que Sam Evans. Su pequeña relación había avanzado desde la cena, empezando con pequeños mensajes por el teléfono a notas en clase, Blaine lo encontraba gracioso, incluso le hacía ilusión. Él se dio cuenta de que Sam no lo hacía por la popularidad, de verdad le gustaba Ryder, y le gustaba mucho ser animador, era un chico verdaderamente único. Y además, cuando iba a clase con su uniforme podía verle la curva del culo, tan apretado, dando más volumen a sus nalgas, y sus anchos hombros, y sus fuertes brazos ¿ qué hacía Blaine?

-Oye, Ryder, ¿tú y Sam ya habéis… ya sabes… hecho eso?

-¿Qué si hemos tenido sexo?

-Eso- dijo ocultando su mirando en su taquilla, dejando la ropa sucia.

-No- le respondió llanamente.

Blaine no hizo más preguntas, no sabía por qué esa pregunta le rondaba la cabeza, pero ya lo había hecho, ya se lo podía quitar del sistema.

Cuando le veía en el campo se preguntaba por cómo luciría Sam quitándose lentamente esos pantalones rojos, hasta los tobillos, y luego quitándose la camisa, dejándole expuesto ante él. Pero prefería no pensar mucho en eso, ya que el protector le empezaba a apretar.

Blaine y Sam habrían quedado ya un par de veces juntos, para charlar principalmente, otras para jugar un poco en los recreativos o algo al aire libre. Se sentían a gusto con el otro al lado, algo que a veces no se puede explicar, pensaban. Tan a gusto que una vez en casa del moreno este le robó un beso, haciendo que Sam saliera corriendo.

La popularidad de Ryder recayó desde que Sam le dejó, pero lo bueno del chico es que no parecía importarle, a pesar de eso Blaine se sentía culpable. Intentó hablar con el rubio pero dejó los animadores y ya no le respondía de vuelta, la había cagado. Dejó a Brittany.

A estas alturas de su vida a Blaine le importaba poco la popularidad, iba por los pasillos buscando al rubio, pero nada, sin rastro.

-Tú fuiste el que siempre me gustó- le dijo Sam cuando Blaine le encontró en el aula de astronomía.

-¿En serio?

-No, es broma. Claro que sí.

Blaine encontraba gracioso que Sam fuera tan alto y pareciera tan varonil pero fuera en realidad tan vulnerable y bastante delicado.

-No lo sabía.

-Me besaste- le miró a los ojos.

-Porque me gustas, Sam, y lo peor es que no sé cómo- se encogió de hombros.

-¿No dices esto por eso de la popularidad, verdad?

Blaine negó y le tocó la cara.

-Cuando te veo es como si viera a un ángel, Sam, eres especial- cogió al alto de la cintura y juntó sus bocas, creando un beso, le pasó la mano por su largo pelo y sonrió-. ¿Quieres estar en mi cima?

Sam asintió.


End file.
